zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
IExec RLC (RLC)
Basics * Not mineable * Network Layer, one of the building blocks on top of the Ethereum blockchain. * iExec is a decentralized cloud computing platform and data marketplace built on the Ethereum blockchain. It combines the ability to rent out excess computing power with a DApp and data marketplace for developers to monetize their products. * Uses Polkadot * On May 15th iExec released iExec V3, introducing a new Data Wallet that makes secure data renting possible. For the very first time, individuals can connect to iExec and contribute their computing power to earn money. iExec has also launched its Enterprise Edition for corporates wishing to do business with blockchain. Has been talking about creating decentralized oracles. * "iExec DOracle relies on the iExec cloud executing the off-chain logic before returning certified results to the blockchain. Certification is achieved using an on chain consensus (iExec’s PoCo consensus protocol) in order to ensure that the results of a DOracle execution can be trusted for the on-chain settlement of off-chain events." * More on the technical details here. Their consensus system is called Proof-of-Contribution (PoCo). From this post: * "fetch the price of any crypto pair (ex: ETH/USD) from an API on the internet and put it back into a smart contract on the Ethereum Blockchain. Such a mechanism is called a price feed oracle and is one of the many use cases enabled by iExec’s decentralized cloud." On the difference with Chainlink's doracles, from a iExec slack user: * "One of the things i find that gives doracles a huge advantage is that its a lot more API provider friendly since providers can sell their api access directly to whitelisted workerpools via the encrypted dataset feature and actually get paid per request with no middleman. But with the other oracle project(link) each node needs a separate API key so in essence each node is just reselling private API data as a middleman. At first i was a fan of the separate api way as it seems more decentalized but after a dev explained how iexec can manage multiple different api keys and keep the keys encrypted via datasets i found the iexec way a lot more neater, "legal", and business friendly." Or as in iExec it's own words: * "Secure storage of API keys used to fetch data. Chances are that the API is protected by a key/token. You would not want to leak the key you paid for, right? We have you covered. Keys can be stored and encrypted, and you can even start earning RLC with your API key by listing it on the iExec’s Data Wallet (ensure reading the API TOS before)." DApps on iExec * On their website they have a blog called DApps of the week which showcases DApps built on iExec. So far (8-2019) there have been 9 editions. Tokensale * 1 round, on 19-4-2017 which collected 12.148.963USD Roadmap As of 8-2019 the following is planned: * 12-2019; iExec 4.0 — High Performance Computing This version allows miners to join the iExec market network providing true supercomputing capabilities. * 31-5-2020; iExec 5.0 — Beyond the Decentralized Cloud The goal of this version is to allow new usages of iExec beyond the Decentralized Cloud. This will be a clear step further in blockchain computing, as dapps will be fully autonomous applications, able to provision resources, data, and applications directly from the blockchain in a fully decentralized way. This will open the market network to new applications specifically deployed to take advantage of IoT, Fog/Edge Computing, and Smart City technologies. Team, partnerships, investors, etc. Team * Fedak, Gilles; CEO & Co-founder “Dr. habil. Gilles FEDAK is a permanent INRIA research scientist since 2004 at ENS-Lyon, France. After receiving his Ph.D degree from University Paris Sud in 2003, he followed a postdoctoral fellowship at University California San Diego in 2003-2004. His research interests are in Parallel and Distributed Computing, with a particular emphasis on the problematic of using large and loosely coupled distributed computing infrastructures to support highly demanding computational and data-intensive Science. He produced pioneering software and algorithms in the field of Grid and Cloud Computing that allow people to easily harness large parallel systems consisting of thousands of machines distributed on the Internet (XtremWeb, MPICH-V, BitDew, SpeQulos, Xtrem-MapReduce, Active Data, …). He co-authored about 90 peer-reviewed scientific papers and won two Best Paper awards. In 2012, G. Fedak co-edits with C. Cérin the Desktop Grid Computing Book, (CRC publication). In 2015, he receives the Chinese Academy of Sciences PIFI Award.” * He, Haiwu; Chief scientist, co-founder “Pr Haiwu HE is a 100 Talent Professor at the CNIC (Computer Network Information Center), Chinese Academy of Sciences in Beijing. He is a Chunhui Scholar of Ministry of Education of China since 2013. Prof. Haiwu HE received his M. Sc. and Ph. D. degrees in computing from the University of Sciences and Technologies of Lille, France, respectively in 2002 and 2005. He was a postdoctoral researcher at Inria Saclay, France in 2007. He was a research engineer expert at Inria Rhone-Alpes in Lyon, France from 2008 to 2014. He has published about 30 refereed journal and conference papers. His research interest covers P2P distributed system, Cloud computing, BigData.“ * Jean-Charles Cabelguen; iExec’s Head of Innovation and Adoption * Oleg Lodygensk; CTO Partnerships * Partnered with Intel, Ubisoft and RSK * Released (2018) in collaboration with Intel: the easiest way to build a blockchain application with end-to-end data encryption within a Trusted Execution Environment (TEE) * IBM Joins iExec as Cloud Resource Provider: allowing enterprises to run their most sensitive workloads on shared hardware. An IBM workerpool has been made available for customers to use on iExec’s decentralized cloud Marketplace. * iExec has been a member of EEA and a chairman for the trusted compute group since 2017 * "The world’s fifth largest electrical company has announced a partnership with Ethereum app iExec that will involve the company utilizing the decentralized application (DApp) in a project test. EDF, which operates a $33 billion market capitalization, has launched GPUSH on iExec, a visual simulator software that is now available through the DApp operator. EDF reports that launching there program through a DApp gives them access to the Ethereum Mainnet, which, among other things, will allow them to test the software in the context of a blockchain. GPUSH involves a simulation software for modeling fluid behavior, which EDF plans to use to study and evaluate the effects of hydroelectric dams and other sources of liquid-based energy. In particular, the company is looking to Ethereum’s mainnet and the feature of blockchain to see if it is able to improve upon the simulator, compared to the standard GPU computing platform." Category:Coins/Tokens